


Oh, how I hate you

by perksofjikook



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2016, ? - Freeform, Gah, Hate, JUST, Love, M/M, Read, Smut, enemiestolovers, idk - Freeform, ish, larry - Freeform, stylinson, theres lot of angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofjikook/pseuds/perksofjikook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You again!?" Louis mocked.</p><p>"Yes! Me, again! You said you would stop the parties, you.. you asshole!"</p><p>"Oh look, church boy said a bad word. Aren't you going to go to hell because of that? I thought if I said that you'd stop stalking me because of your weird crush on me."</p><p>"My name is Harry! Shut up! I don't have a crush on you! Listen Louis, I'll ask politely again. Please, stop with the loud music or else I'd have to seek legal help which I don't want to do."</p><p>Or the story where Louis is an asshole and Harry is a cupcake and they hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, how I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wrote after a loooonnnggg time!! I hope, you guys like it? If you did just leave a comment or something ❤️. Anyway this time I wrote smut because why the hell not? Enjoy, love you all 

"Louis! Louis! Louis! Lou-wooooo ».

Harry paused the movie he was watching on Netflix, not that it changed anything as he couldn't hear anything due to the shouts of encouragements and loud music playing above him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Harry was mostly a calm and positive person and he always tried to be friendly, but something about Louis irked him. Well, that something may or may not be how Louis throws parties every day he can. If it weren't the parties, Harry would hear grunts, moans and bed moving sounds right above him when he is sleeping.

They were always girls, so Harry knew that Louis was in fact straight, but that didn't concern him as he hated everything about the lad starting from his head to his toes. He still remembers the day he was moving into his flat and he saw Louis in the elevator. At first, he thought he was pretty cute but talking to him was a big, BIG mistake.

"Hi, I'm Harry," the 20 year old said as he moved his hand in for a shake.

"Hello Harold, m'name is Louis." Louis went in for the handshake for just a small moment.

"My name is Harry, it is not short for anything."

"Sure thing, Harold. So in which flat are you?"

"Please, my name is Harry. Flat number 46 and you?"

At that point, Harry really wanted to stop the conversation but Louis having asked a question, Harry felt obliged to answer back.

"Oh so you live right under me I suppose. My flat number is 56."

"I reached my floor. Goodbye Louis."

"Goodbye church boy."

Church boy!? Harry looked down at himself. He was fairly religious but he never thought he looked like a church boy. Was it his curly hair? No, it must've been because of the cross necklace dangling from around his neck.

Harry had stopped his overthinking right at that moment, as he classified Louis as unimportant.

Harry opened his eyes. On that day, he had thought Louis wouldn't be in his life anymore unless unfortunate encounters but he was wrong. Harry looked at the remote in his hand. The music was getting louder and louder above him, he had never thought that would be possible.

Harry took his pillow next to him on the sofa and screamed in it. He wanted to go talk to Louis about it but a) he was most probably pissed drunk right now and b) he had done it before and it was useless.

Harry knocked on the door once and there was no response. He had ringed the doorbell five times and nobody had answered. Harry was intelligent enough to not go on the night of the party but the next day when only Louis was in his apartment, if that is.

Harry was about to knock a second time when Louis opened the door and Harry accidentally knocked him in the face.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't expecting you to open the door. Wait no, I am NOT sorry Louis."

"What the fuck, are you on about church boy?"

"My name is Harry. You deserved that punch or knock, whatever you want to call it."

Louis looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is up with you at fucking... I don't know 7 in the morning, church boy?"

"It's 1 in the afternoon, Louis. My. Name. Is. Harry. What is up with me? Excuse me? Anyway, I am here to ask you if you could please lower your music when you party that late at night and that early in the morning. I have to wake up at 6 almost every day to go to my courses. So, could you please, lower your music and tell your guests to stop thumping on the floor? Thank you, I'd be very happy if you could do it."

"Sure... I'm going to stop the parties as from now on." Louis smiled at him.

"Please Loui- Wait, seriously?" Harry smiled showing his teeth.

"Yeah sure, anything for you Harold," Louis said in a loud voice before closing the door with a "Goodbye!"

Harry looked at the door, whispering "My name is fucking Harry."

The next day, Harry had gone to Louis' door at 6:30 in the morning and banged on his door angrily.

"You again!?" Louis mocked.

"Yes! Me, again! You said you would stop the parties, you.. you asshole!"

"Oh look, church boy said a bad word. Aren't you going to go to hell because of that? I thought if I said that you'd stop stalking me because of your weird crush on me."

"My name is Harry! Shut up! I don't have a crush on you! Listen Louis, I'll ask politely again. Please, stop with the loud music or else I'd have to seek legal help which I don't want to do."

"Whatever Harreh, do what you want to do and I'll do what I want to do, okay?" Louis said, slamming the door on Harry's face yet again.

"Son of a bitch."

Harry had declared him as his mortal enemy on that day. He would snicker at Louis whenever he'd see him; they would usually get into arguments about everything. They had once argued about how Louis could have stopped the elevator's door for Harry.

"You could've held that door for me you idiot!"

"No, there was no space inside."

"You were the only one inside that goddamn elevator!"

"Stop shouting you little boy. I am claustrophobian, I can't bear little space."

"I am not shouting... Oh fuck's sake! It's claustrophobic. Well, you should have just taken the stairs then. And we both know who is the little man here."

On Wednesdays, he had the misfortune of having class with Louis. At first, he was shocked because Louis seemed older than him, just by a few years but old enough to be out of university. Harry later on had found out by his new friend, Liam, that Louis was a several years repeater and he was 23 years old. Harry had also, later on found out that Louis used to be the topper of his class until he started those parties and sleeping around.

Harry had despised him even more after the information, he wasn't sure Louis was those snob rich kids until he had called the police one night after a month of the constant night torture with Louis.

"Hello, this is 911. What is your emergency?"

"Hi, this is Harry Styles, calling from Bridge Avenue. I want to report noise disturbance at the place where I live."

"May you tell us your exact location, sir?"

The police had arrived at Louis' flat a few minutes later. Harry had gone upstairs to know what would happen.

On opening the door, Louis had smiled at the police officer, taken him to a small corner and talked very quietly with him. On that day Harry wanted to pretend he hadn't seen Louis pass a few bucks to the police officer, but he had. Harry was pissed that day.

It was on that day that Harry knew Louis was one of the rich kids that explaining why he was such a brat. Every time Harry had gone to Louis' flat, the latter would just slam the door shut on his face, not bothering to hear his complaints. Harry had tried several times but eventually gave up afterwards. It had been about six months since Harry was staying in the flat and he had already signed up to take the flat for a year (it was a promotional deal and it was a decent flat). Harry had started to save money on the side for when he'd move into a new flat away from Louis.

Harry sighed and turned off the T.V itself. He grabbed his earphones and went to his bed. He put his music to the highest volume and cuddled his pillow, wishing to dream about him murdering Louis.

On waking up the next day, Harry would also try to find a way to torture Louis. He would sometimes play music loudly when Louis would be sleeping during the afternoon because if he is not getting any sleep, neither is Louis or he would tap the ceiling hoping to wake up Louis. He had several times and Louis would come to his flat, grumpy and ask him to stop the noises. Harry being Harry would pretend he didn't know what he was talking about and smile at him before closing the door on his face. It was indeed, tit for tat.

Today, Harry was playing music fairly loudly while baking his favourite brownies and dancing around the kitchen with nothing but his boxers and apron on. Harry did not hear the knocks on the door, the sound of the electric whisk and music being too loud. But, then some minutes after, he heard loud bangs on the door.

"Are you trying to break my door, Louis?"

"If you were not going to open it, I sure would've."

"What do you want you tiny monster?"

"Listen Styles, stop messing with me. I am not tiny!"

Harry looked at the little man in front of him and tried not to laugh. As much as Harry tried not to admit it, Louis was good looking. Even with his hangover face, bed head and alcohol-sex smell, he still looked good. Harry wished he looked that good on his worst day.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm just home baking myself some brownies."

"Brownies?" Louis' stomach made a dying whale noise.

"Yeah, I would offer you some but you are not on my good list you see."

"Whatever, I did not ask anyway! Turn off the music or I'll call the fucking police and get you out of here Harry. Stop messing with me."

Harry felt so angry at his immaturity and stupid words; he slammed the door on Louis' face. He then went to turn off the music and sulk for the rest of his Sunday.

Sitting in front of the TV, Harry was eating his brownie when he thought of writing Louis a letter. He was good at writing, and if Louis was not ready to listen maybe he would actually read the letter. Anyway, it was worth the try.

Harry grabbed his notebook and his least favourite pen for his least favourite person, fuck that, Louis was not even on his favourite persons list.

"Dear Twat Louis,

Do not think of throwing away this letter. Please read it. I don't know why you hate me so much but it's fine because I hate you too. Louis Tomlinson, I am tired of constantly coming at yours to ask you, in a very polite manner, to turn down your fucking music. I am writing this letter, hoping you'd see how I very much want you to finally listen to my words. If you won't listen to them, at least you'll read them. I have a one year deal with this flat, so I cannot leave as much as I want to. So, please for the next few months minimize the amount of parties you throw. Unlike you I have fucking courses early in the morning, and I work hard for those Louis. Halfway through this letter, I am realizing it's of no use being polite with you, because an asshole won't understand the way normal people talk. So Louis, please stop being such a fucking dick to me. I am not a fucking rich kid like you are that I can instantly change flats by throwing money around. I'm tired of having to deal with constant headaches and sleepless nights because of an asshole like you. Actually, you must have stopped reading this letter from the first sentence itself, because that's how ignorant you are but I'll continue writing because I can. You think you are so popular and cool, but no you are an annoying dickhead who won't stop messing with me. I am not going to paragraph anything because you are not fucking reading. Listen, Mr. Prick if you do not stop with the troubles I will burn your audio system and throw away all of your alcohol, I swear. I'm done begging you to stop. It's been almost six months. Fucking stop with your bullshit parties. I don't care if you don't read this but FUCK YOU.

Not so sincerely,  
HARRY Styles."

Harry had not just written the "fuck you" in capitals but he had written them in font 72 on the half end of the page.

Harry slammed his pen on reaching the final point; breaking the end of his pen. Ink smeared on the side of the letter and on Harry's hand but he could not care less. Anger had taken over his senses; he was in lack of sleep and really needed his sleep. Harry took the letter and clumsily put it in an envelope. He closed it and went a floor up, and on reaching Louis' door, Harry hesitated but then quickly slid the letter under Louis' door.

Harry went down into his room and quickly dozed off to sleep. 

Harry woke up a few hours later to loud music playing above him. Needless to say, he had given up now. Harry decided to try and do some homework, because it was useless to try and revise. However, twenty-five minutes later, Harry closed his book, put on a pair of sweatpants along with his white T and his slippers. Harry could have used the elevators but he was only a few floors away from the roof.

He walked up till the roof and went and leant against the wall. He looked out over the city, everywhere was almost dark. He wished it was like in the movies, illuminated everywhere and beautiful. However, he had the stars to accompany him. Sure, it was dark, very dark but the little lamp up on the roof provided him with enough light. 

Harry then sat down and like the little child he was, he started talking to the stars, the lamp and himself. He did not talk about Louis. He talked about everything and nothing but not Louis because Louis was bad.

Harry talked about his sister, his dad and mum, his stepdad, about university. Finally, when it was around 6:30 a.m, he saw the sun rise and he just enjoyed his own presence. He got up from where he was sitting and stretched. He yawned loud and decided to skip class for today and sleep during the day.

Harry went into his apartment, brushed his teeth and took his bath and changed into new clothes. He was not sleepy yet but he could feel the exhaustion weighing down on him. He put on the walking dead and settled comfortably in his couch, catching up with the series. 

Harry's eyes started closing when he heard knocks on his door. They were normal knocks, not the usual bangs from Louis. Harry shouted out a "coming!" and got up from the couch lazily and scratched his stomach while walking to the door. 

On opening the door, he was surprised to see Louis. Louis looked tired and he had some scruff that made him look older. Harry eyed him suspiciously and said "Yes?"

"I read your letter."

"So?"

"I- Well, Styles."

"What do you want Louis?"

"For you to stop pissing me off!"

"Excuse me? For me- to what?"

"Yes."

"Fucking excuse me? I am not going to deal with your bullshit. Leave me alone, Louis and I'll leave you alone as from now on. You fucking win, okay?"

"Harr-"

"I realise I can't fucking do anything to stop your stupid parties! I'll fucking leave when I can, okay? Unlike you, I'm not a fucking rich kid who throws money around!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Harry expected violence or cuss words to follow but instead he was shocked by Louis pulling him down to his level and kissing him hard.

Harry was unresponsive due to the shock. Louis pushed the door behind him and slammed Harry against it. He tried to get as close as he could to Harry and that's when Harry responded to the kiss with as much anger, if even, more.

Harry moved his one hand to Louis' ass and his other to Louis' waist. Louis bit hard on his lower lip, making sure it'd leave a bruise. Harry then moved his lips to Louis' neck and bit down at several places making sure to leave many marks on Louis. 

Louis moaned loud and clear next to Harry's ear and this made Harry want more of Louis. Harry felt Louis' hands grabbing his shirt's lower hem, initiating that he wants it off.

Harry gave into his touch and allowed Louis to take off his shirt. The moment Louis touched his skin, Harry felt himself burn all over. He realised what was taking place and pushed himself away from Louis. However, Louis' hands circled his waist and made him stay put. 

"What are you-"

"I don't know but please."

Harry knew he should have said no right away, but the way Louis pleaded for them to continue made Harry give in to him.

"O-Okay."

Harry led Louis to his room and pushed Louis on the bed. Louis groaned at the impact but then moaned when Harry started kissing down his chest. Louis pulled Harry up to him and kissed him fiercely. The kiss was messy and sloppy and full of frustration and anger. Harry loved the adrenaline that was pumping in every vein of his body. He felt Louis lift up his hips in pleasure and press his shaft against Harry's. 

Louis then proceeded to switch positions with Harry while the latter quickly unbuttoned Louis' shirt. Louis, then forwarded to grab Harry's hips and grind down against him. He moaned into Harry's mouth and grunted about how "I've been wanting to fuck you for so long Harry."

Harry's mind was in a mess but he couldn't care less about it, all he'd allow himself to think about was "Louis Louis Louis".

Harry felt alive under Louis' touch, his dick hardening more and more. He knew Louis felt the same as he was; feeling Louis' dick against his own.

Harry felt Louis tugging at his belt and soon enough his sweatpants were off. The thing is, Harry does not wear boxers at home when he's cozy. So Louis was pleased to see Harry's cock slap against his stomach. 

Louis kissed Harry's pink lips and started pumping Harry's dick as he did so. Harry shivered when Louis touched him, he wanted more more more.

" Louis want-ugh fuck- want you."

Harry pulled on Louis' hair and pushed Louis' hand away.

"Harry, please let me fuck you", Louis moaned against Harry's neck.

"Don't wanna cum yet Lou, w-want to ride you."

"Yeah fuck Harry,"

Harry took off Louis' trousers and boxers, then went to sit in Louis' lap.

Harry was impressed by Louis' size, he wasn't longer than Harry but he was thicker.

"Can I suck you off first, please?", Harry asked the question in such a polite way, Louis was astounded. Louis nodded his head and just admired what Harry was like.

Harry hesitantly kissed down Louis' stomach till he reached his navel. Then Harry was more confident, he kitten licked Louis' tip, teasing him and working him up. 

Louis moaned and whined for Harry to stop teasing. Harry took Louis' dick halfway into his mouth, then fully without any problem and started bobbing his head. His pink lips fit perfectly around Louis. Louis loved the wet heat around his dick and wanted to cum in Harry's mouth or on his lips. 

"Fuck." Louis moaned loud and grabbed Harry's hair hard to prevent himself from fucking Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned around Louis' dick and stopped bobbing his head.

"Fuck my mouth, will you?"

Louis nodded his head saying "no no come 'ere."

"But why, lou?" Harry said, his voice raspier than before.

"Want to cum inside you."

Harry nodded hazily and moved to sit in Louis' lap.

"Lube and condom?"

Harry moved his hand under the pillow beneath Louis' head and took out two packets.

He opened the first packet and put the condom on for Louis. Louis took the packet of lube and spread some on the condom then on his fingers.

He easily slipped one finger inside of Harry, Harry moaning for more. Soon enough, three fingers were inside of Harry and moans were being heard loudly.

Harry was moving his hips to fuck down on Louis' fingers. Louis took them out and Harry's eyes opened at the loss of fullness. 

Louis was in awe at how Harry's pupils were full blown to black. Harry's curls were messy and some stuck to his forehead due to his sweat and his abs were looking more defined in the dim light. Louis felt the need to mark Harry everywhere. He moved up to leave a trail of lovebites along   
Harry's collarbones. 

While Louis was doing so, Harry slowly took in Louis' dick. Harry threw his head back in pleasure giving Louis more access to his neck. Fuck, Harry thought about the soreness he'd feel the next day.

Louis thought Harry would be tired by now but Harry fucked himself over Louis, bouncing up and down. Louis kept moaning and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Harry moaned a series of swear words when Louis hit Harry's prostate. 

"I'm close babe. Will you come untouched for me?"

Harry nodded his head frantically. He was red all over, his skin on fire. 

Louis grabbed Harry by hips and came inside of him. Seconds later, Harry followed and came all over his and Louis' stomach.

Being tired, Harry got off Louis and lied down next to him. Meanwhile, Louis took off his condom and tied it to finally throw it in the bin next to Harry's bed.

Louis looked at Harry then went into the bathroom to get them a wet towel. He turned Harry over and cleaned his stomach.

Louis threw the towel on the floor and forwarded to kiss Harry. Harry responded just as before, lust and frustration. Louis kept one hand on Harry's hips and the other to help him stay over Harry. 

Louis kissed him slowly and stroked his cheek and neck. He was being gentle and Harry was too tired to question it. Louis then laid down next to Harry and pulled the covers over them. He didn't hug or touch Harry anymore. He turned his back to Harry and fell asleep.

Harry didn't want to accept it hurt because he had no reason to feel as such.

Harry turned his back to Louis and fell asleep. 

Waking up in the morning, Harry tried to move his arms to stretch out but he was confused to find a pair of strong arms holding him around his waist.

He turned back to look at who it was and he came face to face with Louis. Harry couldn't help but admire what Louis was like when he was sleeping.

His features were so soft. His eyelashes were so long and curled and pretty; he concluded they were his favourite thing about Louis. Louis' nose looked so cute, it demanded to be kissed. Harry looked at Louis' lips and craved to kiss them, and he did.

Harry went in just for a peck, and was shocked when Louis responded. His hand turning Harry over to face him and finally going to his bum and softly kneading it. Harry moaned when Louis bit his lip. 

But then Harry stopped Louis, and whispered that he needs to shower. Harry took his towel and entered the bathroom. He then turned on the shower. Harry slid under the warm water and tried to clear out his mind. However, he felt a pair of hands rest on his waist while lips were kissing down his neck and back.

Harry stopped Louis by moving away from him. Louis moved closer to Harry and pinned his arms to the wall, height difference not affecting how intimidating Louis was being. 

"Louis, please go..."

"Tell me you don't want me right now then I'll go."

"I don't wan-fuck." 

Louis kissed Harry's neck on his soft spot, licking him after biting him. 

"Pardon? I didn't quite understand."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

Harry was about to tell him to just ruin him but instead his mind forced him to say:

"Please go away."

Louis let go of Harry's hands and then slammed him against the shower wall, holding him tight around his waist and kissed him. He moved his hand to Harry's cock and stroked him painfully slow. 

Harry moaned softly into Louis' ear, suddenly begging Louis to go faster. However, Louis kept up with his pace and teased Harry.

"If you'd just let me fuck you right now," Louis whispered to Harry. 

"No-No I'm still sore." Harry pushed Louis away from him suddenly realizing that he was supposed to hate the man in front of him, and not kissing and having sex with this vile man.

Louis kissed Harry's forehead. 

"Want me to blow you then, babe?" 

Harry held back a face of annoyance and simply said "No, I need to go to uni in a few mins." 

Louis smiled lightly then nodded. He took the shower gel next to him and Harry and slowly lathered it on Harry's arms. He did the same to the younger boy's neck, then his chest and stopped just above his pelvis. 

"I'll leave you to it now. See you in uni later." Louis kissed Harry on his lips and got out of the shower.

When Harry returned to his room, it was still warm and his sheets smelt like Louis even when he was not here anymore.

Harry saw Louis at uni as the latter promised. But Louis never told him that he would ignore him and not be the Louis he was the night before. Harry convinced himself the ache in his heart was because of the flight of stairs he had ran up to reach on time to his class. Harry went through his day not thinking about Louis and went home to end up being submerged by the previous night's memories.

Harry did not want to wait for Louis to knock at his door but he did. However it was already 10 p.m when Harry gave up and proceeded to go to sleep. Just, when he got off the sofa, he heard a knock at his door. Harry ran to the door and opened it really quickly.

Louis laughed. 

"That was quick."

"Oops?"

"Hi."

Louis smiled and without asking entered inside Harry's apartment and took off his adidas sweatshirt.

Harry just quietly observed his steps. Louis placed his sweatshirt on a chair in the kitchen and then turned to face Harry.

"Come 'ere," he whispered.

Harry felt as though he had to ask if Louis was talking to him but he knew it would be stupid if he did so. He moved ever so slowly to stand in front of Louis.

Louis pulled him close to him and examined Harry's face. He then closed his eyes and left a small kiss on Harry's lips.

"All day I kept thinking about last night. How beautiful you were. I'd get so hard just thinking about it." 

Harry wanted to stop his body from feeling the way he did at Louis' word. He was supposed to hate this man who made his uni life unbearable. But Harry forgot that when he moaned when Louis kissed his sensitive spots. He forgot that when Louis fucked him into the mattress leaving him sore all over again. Harry forgot it when he woke up next to Louis and saw how mesmerizing he was.

It went on like this for a few weeks. Louis would always come at Harry's. Every time at 10 p.m or a little earlier, sometimes a bit later. The parties had not ceased but they were not as often as before. Louis never stayed after sex with Harry. He always left for a reason or another. Harry didn't care. But he did.

On the the fourth week, Louis knocked on Harry's door at 11 p.m. Harry opened the door and Louis did not let him speak. He kissed him with such force, Harry knew he'd had got a bruise. He didn't let him speak at all, he bit Harry harshly, prodded his nails in Harry's hips and fucked into Harry roughly. Harry knew something was wrong and he did not feel warm after sex, he felt cold. His body hurt in an unpleasant way and he felt out of place. Louis rolled on the other side of the bed and didn't bother to clean up Harry and him like he'd always do.

Louis wasn't next to him the next day and Harry was not shocked. They had class together today as it was a Wednesday. Harry sat a few seats behind where Louis would usually sit.

Louis' seat was empty. 

Harry went home exhausted. His body still hurt a lot and he felt so wrong in his skin. He wanted to call Louis but how funny was it, he did not even have his phone number. 

He was just a dirty little secret, Louis' dirty little secret. He realized how foolish he was. He had fallen in love with a person who used him. He could not blame Louis only though, he never disagreed to it. Oh, how foolish was he!

Harry cried. He cried until he fell asleep. He felt warmth around him in his state of drowsiness but he couldn't understand what it was, his eyes not opening. Harry felt asleep to a pair of arms wrapped around him.

On waking up, Harry was confused to find himself lying on his bed and his clothes changed. He got off his bed and walked out of his bedroom to hear noises from the kitchen. He walked to it and saw Louis cooking something on the stove. He didn't question it. He just stared blankly at Louis' back.

"What are you doing here?"

Louis turned back in fright. 

"God! You scared me, Harry!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Cooking breakfast. Go wash up first then we'll talk."

Harry wanted to shout at Louis and maybe even punch him but instead he went into his bathroom and cleaned up. 

Harry sat at the kitchen table with Louis across of him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I am always here?"

"No, you're not. Never like this Tomlinson. You're always here when you need someone gullible enough to play with."

Louis stopped eating and looked at Harry, his eyes cold.

"I don't play with you Harry."

He scoffed. "As if you don't! When did you come up with this plan? That "hey! He's so gay and I hate him so let me just use him for good fucks!" 

"Stop."

"That's all I am, right? The fucking gay kid who always waits for you. I'm sorry I'm not rich like you Louis! I MIGHT NOT BE OF YOUR STANDARD BUT FUCKING HELL LOUIS I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL TOY!" 

"Harry, stop now."

"Huh? Feels bad to hear the truth? You get everything in your hands when asked, don't you? Well guess what! I don't want you Louis Tomlinson and I just need you to get out of my house and let me live my life alone!"

"I ASKED YOU TO FUCKING STOP HARRY!"

Harry was stunned by Louis. He looked so angry. However, suddenly Louis wasn't facing Harry anymore. His shoulders slouched and he looked at his feet. His body language showing his guard was down.

"I'm sorry I hurt you the other night. I didn't mean to. I didn't have anybody and you-you were the only person I could go to Harry. But look at me, I am such a fool, I took out all of my anger on you and hurt you. I'm so fucking sorry I left the next day. I just couldn't face you. I am not using you Harry, but in a way I am. Emotionally I am using you. Because you are fucking weirdly and I still don't understand how, because I'm supposed to," Louis laughed with no humour, "hate you. But you are the only person who I felt safe with so yes I used you emotionally because I felt like I had finally found someone who when I wrap my arms around, it felt like home."

"Lou-"

"I don't expect to be forgiven for my behavior towards you the last month or any day before so. But Harry, I-"

"Don't say it."

"-love you."

"No, I don't forgive you. You were a coward. You kept running away. I didn't ask for commitment, I didn't ask for anything. Yet you gave me everything I feared you'd give. I am hurt Louis and you know that. As much as, I don't want this to turn into a big matter, it already has. There is no use lying anymore, isn't it? I love you too Louis, have been in love with you for a while but it's not enough." 

"Harry, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I don't need you to make it up to me. I need you to become a better person, that's all Louis."

Louis nodded and went to stand in front of Harry. He timidly held his hand and said "I'm so sorry, Harry. I love you." He kissed Harry's hand and when turning to leave, tears fell from his eyes and landed on Harry's skin. 

Harry did not want to stop him but he did. 

He held back Louis and hugged him tightly. Louis fought for him to let go but he didn't. He wanted to hate the man in front of him but he ended up falling in love with the same man.

"Let me go, Harry. I don't deserve you."

"No, I won't let you. Yes, you don't deserve me but I'm not letting you go this time. I am not begging you to stay Louis but I'm not forcing you to go away too."

Louis just nodded. Harry held his hand in his and pulled him to his room. Louis kicked off his shoes and got in bed with Harry. For the first time, Harry hugged him tight to his chest. Louis' head right under Harry's chin.

"That night..." Louis sighed. Harry made no noise, he just waited for Louis to talk.

"That night I was so angry because I had just had a fight with my dad. Him and I haven't been on good terms ever since he and my mum got a divorce. I lived for 7 years until I was 14 with my mum and at that age, he, well, he won custody. I lived with him until I was 18. Before I turned 18 itself, he sent me to this university. I liked it here at first because I was away from him, but then I realized his intentions. He just wanted me to work brilliantly and work for him and not along with him. Few years after, I'd fail atleast once for every year and keep repeating so that I'd stay here as long as I could, because... Yes, I'm a goddamn coward. I still talk to my mum but it isn't the same anymore. I saw her so long ago I'm starting to forget the features of her face. She rarely calls. "Doesn't have time". I'm sure it's because she never expected me to be such a coward. This is by no means an excuse for my hurtful actions, Harold. But I couldn't see you cry, and it was worse because I was the reason behind it."

Harry felt his heart break. Louis was so vulnerable at the moment. One wrong word and he knew he'd ruin him.

"Then stop being a coward. Don't fear a man who is a coward himself. You are more than this Louis. You are stronger even. You don't need to fear this man, you don't have to abide by his rules and you know that because you have already broken so many of his rules. Be the man your mother wants you to be not the man your father expected you to turn out to be. You know you can confront him but you're afraid. Because you have lived under his control for so many years but it's about time you learn how to control your feelings and manage yourself Louis. Only you can help yourself be brave. I can only support you." 

Louis looked up at Harry and felt his heart race. He was finally hearing the words he'd always been to egoistic to bother to hear. Louis didn't think twice before he pulled Harry to him and kissed him. It was not a kiss of anger or frustration but one of adoration, love and lust. Harry responded to the kiss but then after some time stopped Louis.

"Let's go to sleep now, we are both tired."  
Louis hummed in response and cuddle into Harry's chest. When he heard Harry's breath getting heavier, Louis allowed his tears to fall. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall, holding onto Harry as if he was the anchor to his ship.

The next morning, Louis woke up to Harry's arms still around him. He opened his blue eyes to be met with a pair of green eyes. Harry was observing him.

"You cried yesterday."

Louis cringed.

"No, I didn't.."

"There still are tear stains on your face and I wasn't asleep yet yesterday."

"Oh, well then yes I did. It's nothing." 

Harry stayed quiet. He intertwined his fingers with Louis'.

"I don't know what we are yet, but I'm not committed to you."

Louis nodded in silence.

"Yet. But, if you want us to work, I'll need you to be honest with me, okay? I'm not perfect and  neither are you so I don't expect inhuman things from you, Louis. I just need to be able to trust you, so I'm sure you're not using me. Again."

"I'm so sorry," Louis said.

"Come here,yeah?" 

Louis nodded. It felt weird. Louis was always the one to guide Harry or be the dominant one but he was so fragile at the moment. He was so quiet and soft, it was so unnatural. 

Harry kissed Louis' lips timidly and that's when Louis changed. He became the Louis he was. Louis pulled Harry to him and moaned in his mouth. Harry smiled into the kiss and giggled. 

Louis pushed Harry down onto his bed and straddled him.

"You're so beautiful. I'm not going to take this far. I'll wait for you. You choose the pace."

Harry nodded. "What if I don't want you to go slow?"

"No, I want to do everything right this time. Take you on dates and take care of you. I want to spoil you."

Harry giggled. "Oh well, we will see that Tommo."

Louis kissed Harry slowly, enjoying his warmth and his sinful lips. The way their hands fit together and how he felt his heart ache from fond. 

"I'll pick you up tonight for a date. Is 7 p.m okay?"

"Yeah-Yeah, it is."

Louis smiled and continued kissing Harry.

Louis stayed true to his word, he knocked on Harry's door at exactly 7 p.m. 

Louis had worn skinny black jeans with his adidas shoes on accompanied by a white shirt and a grey coat. His hair was all gelled up into a perfect quiff. His cheekbones seeming more prominent after he had shaved his beard. 

"You look good," Harry said, his eyes roaming over Louis' body.

"Now stop checking me out, I need to take you out on a date."

"Sure sure little man."

Louis closed the door behind him and pinned Harry to the door. "You out of all people know that I'm not anywhere close to little."

Harry blushed and chuckled. 

"But you're still a little man to me."

"Harryyyyy I was trying to be sexy!"

"Oh lord you're so adorable."

"I'm going bye you shit. Bye!" Louis laughed and ran out of the apartment, Harry quickly following behind after having closed the door.

"So we are going to have dinner at my favourite restaurant."

"And that is?"

"It's a small Italian restaurant just around the corner. It's not super fancy but it's got great food I promise!"

"If it's great food I'll give you road head," Harry said cheekily.

"Oh you're gonna have the best meal of your life then Styles and I'm not talking about my dick for once," Louis laughed.

On reaching the restaurant, the place was very quiet with soft restaurant music playing in the background. There were two couples and a small group of friends in the restaurant, nothing too crowded, nothing too empty.

Harry kissed Louis on the cheek and they ordered for their food. While waiting, Harry smiled at Louis but frowned when he started thinking about his situation with Louis.

"What happened love?"

"Nothing nothing," Harry smiled.

"There has to be something for that ugly frown to ruin your beautiful smiley face."

"You know we are okay but Louis we need to talk about some serious stuff okay? For now maybe not, but we need to soon if you-I mean if really you want to date me?" 

"I understand and I expected this talk Haz, we'll talk when we reach home okay? For now, let's just enjoy each other's presence!"

Harry and Louis talked for hours even if they ate their food in 30 mins. Upon reaching Louis' car, Harry talked about how lovely the food was. If he gave Louis road head, only Louis and him know that.

When they reached, Louis asked Harry to join him in his apartment.

When Harry entered Louis' apartment, he noticed that it was similar to his just a bit messier and the colour pattern was black and white.

He waited for Louis to finish preparing tea in the kitchen while sitting on the sofa. Seconds later he was joined by Louis and two warm cups of tea. 

Harry smiled and cuddled into Louis.

"I-ahem-well, I'm sorry Harry... Sh just listen me out yeah? I'm really sorry I was such a shit to you ever since I saw you here. But I have a reason, a stupid reason. I am not gay. I mean I thought I was in fact straight but I am not. I don't want to label myself but ever since I saw you, I was very attracted to you. And the other night at your house-"

"Louis-"

"-was my first time with a guy. I'm sure that was the best sex of my life and I was so attracted-still am- to you. You'd give me awkward boners and every time I'd just want to claim you as mine. And that's when I fucked up, I turned into a toddler who had a crush on you and decided to pretend I hate you instead of being nice. But to be honest I have been a dickhead to many people, even Zayn, in the past years. But I had no right and excuse to. So yeah I'm sorry. Sincerely."

"I-uh-I didn't expect this but-" 

Harry placed his tea on the table in front of him.

"-I'm not angry at you Louis. I was just very very annoyed. I don't hate you either, okay maybe I did a little but I don't anymore. I forgive you yeah? But you have to work now, get out of here and make a name of your own in the music area and listen, I believe in you yeah? Your dad can piss off! At least he paid for something. Now enough of ruining your own life because of him yeah? You're worth more than that and I found that after our date tonight Lou. And a little confession, the first time I saw you, I wanted you to bend me over and fuck me but that would've been inappropriate." Harry laughed then winked at Louis.

"I promise I'll do it." Louis nodded and kissed Harry after placing his teacup on the table.

He made out with Harry on the couch while music was playing from the TV.

"I'm glad you sent me that angsty letter." Louis smiled.

"I'm glad I did too." Harry smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment below. x


End file.
